Cassondra Shepard
Cassondra Renee Shepard (often called Cass) is one of many alternate versions of Commander Shepard stationed on the Normandy SR2. She is a vanguard, preferring biotic attacks to gunplay. Occasionally erratic, and oftentimes of questionable judgement in regards to her personal life (she does, on occasion do things quite lightly), Cassondra is still a powerful Biotic, and a dangerous enemy when provoked. Stats at a Glance Pre-MET History (Early Life) Cass was born on Earth in the year 2152, exact date unknown. She knew neither of her parents, and raised herself on the streets of the planet's North American Metropolis. At age 14, she joined a gang, which focused on xenophobic violence and drug trafficking to locations around the planet. When she was 16, she became addicted to the drug Hallex, and lived with a low-ranking lieutenant in the gang named Anton as his concubine and partner. During the two years she spent with Anton, she became complacent, and grew steadily more dependent on the drug, allowing herself to be used and manipulated in order to get her next fix. At age 18, Cassondra overdosed on the drug, and was left to die by Anton. She was found on the street by a group of good samaritans, who dropped her off at the closest hospital - Alliance Naval. When she woke up, she was approached by an alliance recruiter, who told her there was a place for someone with latent biotic abilities in the Alliance. Seeing no other option, Cassondra agreed, and was entered into the Alliance's biotic training program. When asked about her pre-OD life, Shepard lied, telling the recruiter she didn't remember the details, however her body showed signs of physical abuse, as well as deterioration from persistent drug use. Alliance Service: After spending a year in basic training, Cassondra was transferred to the Biotic Programs at age 19. She went on to become part of a program designed to teach Biotics military and interrogation applications of their abilities, with emphasis on torture and pain studies. Cassondra adapted quickly to this new purpose, favoring low energy techniques, similar to those used as Biotic sexual aids. She was taught how to suppress her emotions, a skill she latched on to, and used to push her past traumas further and further beneath the surface. Cassondra was following intelligence she pulled from a captive when her unit was destroyed on Akuze in a Thresher Maw attack. Armed with another traumatic memory, she threw herself furiously into her work, determined to bury the past with violence directed at everyone and anyone she felt deserved it. She was chosen for Spectre candidacy because of her ruthless attitude and cold efficiency. As a Spectre she would be expected to operate alone, therefor, her disregard for the lives of those around her was not considered a negative factor. Introduction to Twitterverse Cassondra came into the time paradox three months after completing the suicide mission. Like most of her Shepard counterparts, she popped into existance in the Twitterverse with very little idea how she got there (current theory: wormholes). Having suffered the loss of most of her crew, she, Jack, Garrus, and Thane were wandering the galaxy rather aimlessly. Cass herself was drunk, bitter, and depressed. She was in a relationship with Jack at the time, and the two finally decided to work down that list of names Jack had found in the Cerberus databases. She offered Cassondra a shot at revenge, which the Commander accepted quickly. Just as they were about to set off, Cassondra encountered John Shepard and his ship. After spending time on board John Shepard's Normandy SR-2, Cass began to crave purpose beyond simple revenge, and when she left Jack, the breakup was violent. She found herself staying on John's ship until things calmed down, but soon became a permanent member of the crew, and left her own Normandy in the possession of Jack. Anton tracked her to John's ship and contacted her, intending to blackmail her with his knowledge of her past. John tracked him down and sent him to a prison facility, where, after another blackmail attempt, Cassondra used her Spectre status to gain entrance to his cell, and torture him to death. Cass was the unofficial head of security on the SR-2, until she deemed herself incompetent, and quit the position. She is now a freelancer, on contract to the Normandy, although she will take work elsewhere as time allows. Psychological Profile Cass reacts towards most things that frighten her with violence, and has a tendency to drink instead of facing her problems. She has become very good at burying her past, and at keeping some of the coldness she developed during interrogator training hidden behind a mask of concern. Since meeting John Shepard, she has opened up about some of her past, and consequently became very emotional for a period of time. Although she's still not used to being vulnerable, she doesn't make as much of an effort to hide her emotions as she once did. Cass is arrogant, and has issues with control and balance of power. She's terrified of releasing control of herself to anyone else, and is highly uncomfortable and unprepared for relationships that are based on an emotional connection because of this. She's impulsive and her reactions can often be seen as immature. In combat is where she is most comfortable, as she has come to view herself as only being as good as the strength she has. The concept that she is valued as a person and not an asset is foreign to her. Cass holds a nihilistic view on life, believing in next to nothing, and placing no value on her own life. She is also unashamedly addicted to violence, this, combined with a lack of any fear of death, makes her an unpredictable and extremely dangerous enemy. Her fighting style reflects this, as she favors dual wielding (Usually 2 Phalanx heavy pistols), or a Biotic/gun combination depending on the situation. She has an incredible dislike for sniping. She is so consumed with self hatred that she can appear to be self-obsessed and entirely selfish. However, once loyal, she'll die to protect anyone she cares about. Sexually, Shepard exhibits much of the same sadism that she does in combat, and seems to expect much of the same from her partners. She is decidedly promiscuous, and rarely excercises discretion in her liasons, although she appears to prefer women to men in her trysts. Cassondra Shepard exhibits many of the symptoms of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, a diagnosis she would vehemently deny, but which would explain some of her erratic behavior, including: - Mood Swings - Binge Drinking - Self Worth Issues (Distorted Self Perception) - Aggressive and Violent Tendencies - Occasional Depression - Control Problems - Trouble Sleeping/Reoccurring Nightmares Notable Relationships Cassondra was involved with Dr. Liara T'Soni, and, subsequently, the Jack from her timeline. She had a brief affair with Lelianna while on John's SR2. She was smitten with John Shepard, but resolved to do nothing about that attraction. It manifested itself in the form of extreme loyalty - Cass would willingly give her life for John's in any scenario that called for it. After John refused to allow Cass on a mission to rescue Caleb, their friendship was damaged significantly, and her attraction to him faded away. They have started to rebuild that friendship, but she is hesitant to let him in again. Cassondra and Lilly Westerlund have a history of animosity, and at least two instances of attempted murder, between them. Cass has, over time, developed an attraction to the mercenary Caleb. The future is uncertain for this particular relationship, but Cassondra is convinced that Caleb, like John, deserves far better than her. This attraction has also changed into feelings of friendship, she ragards him one of her closest friends. She and Astor Cohen were friendly in the Alliance, and once he found her again, continuted the friendship on the Normandy. Cass considers Astor a good friend, but, despite multiple sexual liasons, not a potential relationship. She believes his attachment to her is unwise given her reckless nature and the inherant risks in her job. Although she has no close biological family (although Cass recently discovered that she had two half-sisters alive on Earth), she sees Bellara Shepard as a younger sister, and is rather protective of her. Cass finds Bellara's lack of experience rather charming, and seems determined to preserve that. Trivia *Cassondra has a fixation with scars - both her own and those of other people. *Cassondra's identification number in the Biotic training program was "BI-27" *Cassondra should be let nowhere near the kitchen under any circumstances, unless the crew is fond of flaming biscuits *Cassondra is the only female Shepard, other than Annika Shepard, in METwitter confirmed to have saved Ashley Williams on Virmire *She has an 'N7' tattooed in a rather embarrassing location - something that became horrifyingly apparent when she put on a dress with a plunging neckline *Cassondra has appeared in some capacity in most current plotlines - usually as a bit character *Cassondra has a clone/doppelganger/future self/hallucination. She's still not sure which one of these apply to it, but they've reached an uneasy understanding of each other. *On a mission to rescue Jane Shepard, Cass recieved extensive shrapnel damage to the left side of her face. She elected to keep the scarring. *She is an alcoholic and recently began to smoke, something she gave up during her years in the alliance. Her drink of choice is vodka, but will consume nearly any hard liquor, including Ryncol. *Although Jess and Lilly both attack her weight, Cass is actually underweight for her age and build due to her activity level and Biotic abilities. *She is based in appearance off of the model/actress Milla Jovovich Category:Characters Category:Characters on the Normandy SR-2